


Happy Home

by UP2L8



Series: Sex Shop AU [13]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 21:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19583614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UP2L8/pseuds/UP2L8
Summary: Roy didn’t even have to ring the doorbell of the neat, brick two-story. The minute he set foot on the bottom porch step, the door swung wide revealing Maes Hughes grinning maniacally with his daughter perched on his shoulders. Disturbingly, the little girl’s wide smile was identical to her father’s.





	Happy Home

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long. I got super busy at work, had trouble with the Hughes household vibe, and was distracted by a Kink Meme. 😊

The drive to Maes’ home in Jean Havoc’s loaner was quiet.

For about five seconds. 

Ed had learned that Roy’s insatiable curiosity didn’t deal well with quiet. 

“Paninya is an interesting person,” Roy threw out. “Did she start out as your friend, Alphonse’ friend, or Winry’s friend?” 

“Mine,” Ed answered with a grin. He’d been expecting questions. Roy was a journalist, duh. “I met her when I was in the hospital. We bonded while bitching about our sadistic physiotherapist.” 

Roy hummed, satisfied for the moment. 

Ed wished Roy had more questions. He was kind of nervous about going over to meet the family of Roy’s best friend, and he would have welcomed a distraction. Sure, he’d met Maes Hughes a few months ago at Pothos’ Boutique, but this time Ed would be on the police detective’s home turf, meeting the man’s wife and daughter. Maes on his own was kind of overbearing. What would he be like backed up by his wife with their little girl looking on? 

“They are going to love you,” Roy said quietly, always perceptive. “Maes already thinks you’re perfect for me. If I know Maes and Gracia, and I do, _very_ well, they just want to meet you, and to welcome you to the family. So to speak.” 

Edward thought that over. 

“You’re going to love them too,” Roy continued. “Gracia is a sweetheart and an amazing cook. And Elica is adorable.” He glanced at Ed. “Do you trust me?” 

“I trust you,’ Ed admitted. “I have no idea why. You’re a bastard.” 

Roy snorted a laugh. “It must be my natural charm and dashing good looks.” 

“Must be.” 

Roy didn’t even have to ring the doorbell of the neat, brick two-story. The minute he set foot on the bottom porch step, the door swung wide revealing Maes Hughes grinning maniacally with his daughter perched on his shoulders. Disturbingly, the little girl’s wide smile was identical to her father’s. 

“Roy! Ed! You’re here! Come in! Come in!” Hughes cried enthusiastically. The little girl kicked out her feet excitedly. The purple bunny clutched in her hand dangled down in front of her father’s chest like a bizarre necktie. 

Ed followed Roy into their lair. 

Hughes led them into a tidy living room. Ed took it in, making note of the comfortable furniture, the scattering of Fisher Price toys, and the bookcase filled with photo albums in the corner. Hughes crouched down before he took his daughter by the waist and lifted her from his shoulders to place her gently on the floor. She immediately charged over to Roy and wrapped her arms around his legs, her long pink princess gown trailing on the floor. Elicia didn’t stumble. Neither did Roy; he was obviously well used to the way this exuberant little girl expressed her affection. 

“Uncle Roy!” she cried. “Want up!” 

Uncle Roy was pleased to scoop her up and settle her on his hip. “Hello Princess,” he said. “It’s nice to see you.” He looked over at Ed. “This is Ed.” 

“I know!” Elicia cried. She reached out a fearless hand. “Hi! I’m Elicia! I’m three!” She held up three fingers. 

Ed shook her hand with a smile. “Hi. Nice to meet you.” 

Elicia gestured him closer. “I’m not really a princess,” she confided, “so you don’t have to bow or kiss my hand or anything.” 

“Oh, okay,” Ed said. “But you look like a princess to me.” He winked. 

Elicia giggled and ducked her head, momentarily shy. 

A petite brunette hurried from the kitchen, wiping her hands on her apron. She held one out to Ed with a sunny smile. “Hello Edward, I’m Gracia,” she said. “I’m pleased to meet you.” 

Ed felt thoroughly warmed by that smile. When he took her hand, she placed the other on top with a friendly squeeze. 

Her picture didn’t do her justice, but a photograph could only convey so much. Her eyes were a sparkling green, her hair light brown and styled in a neat pixie, and her smile was wide, just like in her photos. What the pictures couldn’t convey however, was the way she greeted you with genuine pleasure, or how she met your eyes with pure and open kindness, or how her smile brightened the room, or how her gentle touch was perfect acceptance. A camera couldn’t capture how a person felt. 

Gracia felt like warm summer sunshine. 

Through it all, Hughes had stood quietly by, beaming with pride. It was the quietest Ed had seen the man. 

Until Elicia introduced Ed to her BunBun. The little girl offering the plushie’s ‘hand’ for Ed to shake was the trigger. 

“I’m getting my camera,” Hughes declared. 

Before he could race off, Gracia laid a hand on his arm. 

“Now Maes,” she said with practiced patience, “we talked about this. You can’t harass our guests with your camera for their entire visit. You agreed to leave your camera in your darkroom until our guests were ready to leave. You promised.” 

Hughes backed down immediately. “Oh, right,” he said, looking sheepish. “Please,” he gestured to the living room. “Make yourselves at home.” 

Roy took a seat on the couch, inviting Ed to sit next to him. Gracia had retreated to the kitchen and soon returned to place a serving tray carrying four long stemmed glasses, a bottle of white, and a sippy cup on the coffee table. She left again to fetch a platter of cheese, crackers, and assorted cut fruit. 

“Dinner will be a bit longer, so please help yourselves to some snacks,” Gracia said as she settled herself into one of the armchairs by the fireplace. Hughes poured her a glass of wine, then offered the bottle to his guests before sitting himself. 

Ed was grateful to accept. He was still a bit nervous and decided that a little liquid courage was in order. 

The wine was sweet. So was the fruit. The small talk was comfortable. So was the Hughes’ home. And combined with everything else, Roy’s tranquil presence at his side soon eased away the last of Edward’s tension. 

Ed was not a people person. He liked people fine, but didn’t find it easy to drop his guard. He’d been kicked hard in the ass too often to trust that there wasn’t a random foot airborne and incoming behind any given social situation. That’s why he was surprised to discover that he was warming up to the Hughes family so quickly. 

Elicia was a big part of the reason. 

Little kids were the only people Ed felt immediately comfortable with. They were open and honest in ways that only children could be. At the centre of their own universe, they had neither the skill nor a reason to deceive, so they just didn’t. You could always count on kids to let you know exactly what they were thinking, good or bad, no bullshit. Most had an innate ability to see beneath adult facades of social convention as well, and Elicia was no exception. She was cheerfully friendly, but Ed suspected that she was still sizing him up. 

Ed’s suspicions were proved correct when the little girl disappeared from the room while the adults were talking and came back pulling a pink, kid sized plastic chair. Dragging it up in front of Ed, she spun it around and slung over a leg to straddle it facing backwards. Arms crossed over the backrest, BunBun dangling by an ear from one hand, she faced Ed with a serious expression. She looked him up and down, appraising. 

“So. Ed. I can call you Ed, right?” she asked.

“Sure.” Ed kept his face completely straight. 

“My Daddy told me that you like my Uncle Roy.” 

“I do.” 

Elicia pursed her lips and nodded sagely. Ed could easily see her resemblance to her father. “Does he like you too?” 

“He does.” 

Another, slow, considering nod. “Your hair is pretty.” 

“Thank you.” 

“Can I try to braid it?” 

“Sure. I’ll help you.” 

The little girl’s smile outshone the sun. “I think we’ll get along just fine!” she cried. Then she jumped up and ran from the room. 

“You don’t have to, you know,” Gracia said, grinning, while Maes struggled with that concept. 

“I know,” Ed said as he slid from the couch to the floor and pulled the hair tie from his high tail. 

And that was how Ed ended up sitting down at the dinner table with his hair braided and coiled up in a messy bun. 

“Honey, I really, really need my camera,” Maes whined as they sat down, eyes locked on Ed. 

“Don’t you ‘Honey’ me, Maes Hughes,” Gracia scolded, though there was a twinkle in her eyes. “You promised. Are you going to teach our daughter that it’s okay to break promises just because they’re hard to keep?” 

Maes hung his head. “Of course not,” he said softly. “Promises are important.” He cast a sidelong glance at Elicia. 

Man, Gracia was _brutal_. She knew exactly where to hit Hughes for maximum effect and didn’t hesitate to whip out the big guns. 

And as promised, Gracia was also an amazing cook. 

The pot roast was melt in your mouth perfection. Paired with all the amazing side dishes – roasted potatoes and carrots, brown pan gravy, and homemade dinner rolls – Ed was in heaven. And there was so much food! Ed easily polished off two helpings, and holy shit there was still plenty more. He was in a heated internal debate about asking for thirds when Gracia got up with a smile. 

“In my experience, university students are always up for more than two helpings,” Gracia stated firmly as she refilled Edward’s plate. “If I recall correctly, the human brain in a state of rest, such as it is, uses about twenty percent of the body’s energy. From what I’ve been told, yours might generally be more active than most.” 

“Gracia has a Bachelor of Science in biology and a Bachelor of Education,” Hughes said proudly. 

“Depending on whether or not our family grows,” Gracia cast a glance toward her oblivious daughter, “I plan to go back to work as a teacher when Elicia starts high school.” 

“What’s a unacity student?” Elicia piped up, not quite as oblivious as she appeared. 

“A student is someone who goes to school,” Hughes told her. 

“Oh! I’m going to be a student soon!” Elicia’s smile was blinding. “I’m gonna go to Kiddy Garden when the summer is over!” Then she frowned. “Can you be two things? I heard my Daddy tell my Mommy that you work in a toy store.” She looked at Ed with stars in her wide, green eyes. 

The girl’s parents’ eyes were just as wide, staring at Ed, but for an entirely different reason. “I do,” Ed told her. “But the toys I sell are not for kids.” He wasn’t going to lie, but the last thing he needed was for Elicia to want to come visit the store. 

Elicia looked doubtful. “There are toys that kids can’t have?” 

“Yup. Special ones just for grownups.” 

Elicia frowned as she thought that over. Then her eyes lit with understanding. “Mommy lets me play with her iPhone sometimes.” She smiled up at Ed. “She says I can have one when I grow up.” 

Ed could feel the tension drain out of the Hughes. He didn’t mind being mistaken for an electronics salesman, and hopefully he wouldn’t still be working at Pothos when Elicia was old enough to come looking for that iPhone. 

Dessert was the best homemade apple pie Ed had ever tasted. Still warm. With a scoop if vanilla ice cream on the side. Christ. 

After dinner found everyone back in the comfort of the living room sipping excellent coffee, Elicia co-opting Roy’s lap. She was snuggled in and looking sleepy. Ed could relate. 

“It looks like someone is almost ready for bed,” Hughes said quietly. 

Elicia looked at her dad, trying to glare and failing spectacularly. Glares shouldn’t be that cute. 

“You're wrong if you mean me, Daddy,” she said pouting. Then she yawned long and widely. 

Gracia, Hughes, and Roy looked completely smitten. 

And Ed couldn’t keep the smile off his face. Elicia was so full of life, so happy. 

So loved. 

And Ed’s darkness couldn’t help but whisper to him, wondering if she knew how lucky she was, and if she would ever find out how fragile her happy home might be. How everything could change in an instant, destiny turning like a coin spun on the outcome of a single, devastating event. 

He hoped she never would. 

Some of the darkness must have leaked into his smile, because suddenly Roy shifted closer beside him. A comforting arm settled around his shoulders. Roy glanced sidewise at him, raising an eyebrow. With a shake of his head Ed pushed aside his dark thoughts. 

“Are you ready to go?” Roy asked. 

“Wait! Let me get my camera!” Hughes darted from the room. 

It took another half an hour before Roy and Ed were physically able to clear the Hughes’ front door. 

Ed sat quietly in Roy’s car, his lap warmed by the apple pie wrapped in a tea towel gifted to him by Gracia, along with a sweet peck on the cheek from Elicia and a manly shoulder grip from Maes. He was assured quite firmly by both Maes and Gracia that he was welcome any time. 

All in all, Ed had had a fine visit. 

“Well?” Roy prompted. “What do you think?” 

“I like them,” Edward said without hesitation. “They’re nice people.” 

“Good, I’m glad,” Roy said, shoulders relaxing, and Ed hadn’t even noticed their tension. “They like you too.” 

Visiting the Hughes home had been quite the pleasant experience, that was for sure. It was just so damn _happy_. 

But there was more than one way to make a happy home. 

The Elric family home had been very happy as far as Ed could remember, even after his worthless father had buggered off. When his mom had died, Pinako had gone all out to welcome her friend’s children into her home to ease their grief with stern patience, and happiness had bloomed there too. The home he had now with Al and Winry was a refuge of contentment despite the challenges they faced. If he and Roy continued the way they were, Ed wondered what kind of life they might build together. 

He definitely looked forward to finding out.

**Author's Note:**

> Next one started.


End file.
